Remembrance
by IcybluePenguin
Summary: What happens to the gang after the accident? How will Ponyboy's now regular trips to the cemetery affect the others? When Two-bit suddenly has a premonition, will he be able to realize it and save him in time? Slash in later chapters.
1. The Cemetery

Things had gotten worse without Dally and Johnny around. Sure, we won the rumble, but it was taking a toll on everyone. With the injuries our gang left with we could ignore them till they had healed. Add those onto Dally and Johnny having died, and we were a wreck. Two-bit didn't have it in 'im to crack any stupid jokes, and Steve didn't even take notice of my existence. We didn't get jumped anymore, but not because we won the rumble.

We were feared by the Socs because we killed Bob. They all thought we were out to get the Socs since they were always jumpin' greasers. We became known as the gang no one wants to mess with. I guess I'd feel pretty tuff about that if Johnnycakes and Dal were still alive. All the other greasers thought we were because of what the Socs thought of us. Of course, the Socs had all their information wrong, but no one was going to correct them. The greasers were finally getting a break, why change that?

My grades were starting to suffer, and my teachers thought I was depressed. The only reason I hadn't been gettin' F's on my report card was because my teachers felt sorry for me. I hadn't even been chewed out by Darry about my grades yet, 'cause he also felt sorry for me!

Though no one wanted to say it, I was taking it the hardest. I hadn't been able to talk about Johnny or Dally without running to my room or the lot so no one saw me cry. I didn't run because I was ashamed of crying though, I just didn't want anybody to feel bad and do things to make me feel better. The gang learned to avoid anything that might remind me of Dal or Johnny, but they still slip up. It hurts to know that they are only doing this not to set me off, and that they think I can't handle it. The fact that I probably can't handle it is obvious, even to me.

Everyone is slowly getting used to life without Dally and Johnny and I'm trying my best too. I'll still wake up from a good dream or a nightmare and plan to tell Johnny before I remember, which is one of the reasons why it's been taking a toll on me. One night I woke up from one of my recurring nightmares, but this time it was worse. Soda waited until I was calmed down and said "Dally broke when he lost Johnny because Johnny was the one thing he really cared and looked forward to everyday. Johnny and Dally were very important to us and all, but you can't break Pony, you just can't!"

After that I tried my best to not let Johnny and Dally get to me as much, but they kept getting to me somehow every now and then. I always went to the lot after school, but it just made it worse.

I decided I need to do something to get my mind off of my problems and think of something else. I decided a movie every once in a while would probably help me, so I went with Two-bit to the Nightly-Double just to get my mind off things. They were showing a comedy, but it actually had a plot, so I decided to pay attention to it rather than looking around and talking to random people like Two-bit was doing. Two-bit came back with popcorn, but I was so absorbed in the movie I hadn't noticed him leave. "Popcorn?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied "thanks Two-bit."

After that I was once more transported into the movie's plot, no longer paying attention to what was going on around me. Once the movie was over we went home, Darry would get mad if I was out too much longer. Two-bit decided to crash on the couch, after he promised he wouldn't keep us up.

The next day was Saturday, so after I woke up I went to the lot to read. I was near the climax when Two-bit flopped down beside me.

"Hey Two-bit," I said "what are you doing here?"

"I was going somewhere and I think you should come with me. It will make you feel better" he replied.

"Where are we going," I asked "Two-bit?"

"You'll see," he answered "c'mon Pony."

He got up and started to leave so I scrambled up from my spot on the car seat and followed him. After a while I started to see a gate. He couldn't possibly be going there. He was definitely _not_ going to the cemetery. Yet, with every step he got closer to the cemetery gates. He opened the cemetery gate and waited for me to step inside. After debating whether or not to go inside I decided that it couldn't hurt to visit their graves.

Once we got to Dally's spot Two-bit crouched down and told me to go over to Johnny's grave, and that he'd meet me over there later.

I walked over to Johnny's grave and hesitantly crouched down not sure of what to do. I decided that I would just talk to him.

"Hi Johnny," I said slowly, not sure of what to say "I miss you buddy. The entire gang misses you. I-I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to know that you really are a hero. Even the newspapers have said over and over again, you really are a hero. I've been reading and day dreaming a lot as usual. Do they have books in heaven? I'm sure they do. I bet you were reading one right before I started talking to you."

I continued talking about the week's events, and how much Johnny meant to the gang, and I how I guessed he had done certain things in heaven since he got there. I talked and talked until it got dark and I noticed Two-bit had already left. I went home and since Two-bit had already told Darry where I had been, I wasn't scolded.

The next day I got up early and grabbed Gone with the Wind off my and Soda's dresser and went up to the cemetery. I talked and read to Johnny until it was dark again. Every weekend I go over to Johnny's grave and talk and read to him. Every time I leave I say "bye, Johnny. Keep staying gold, always."

* * *

><p>~~~~~AN~~~~~~

Hello readers~! :D This was originally a school project, but I decided to put it on here, and yes, it will be continued. The chapters will probably not be as long as this, but I'll try my best. I actually have more chapters for this on my deviantart, and I will give out the link if you want it. I will try to update this as soon as possible, and get the chapters up to date with my deviantart. The next few chapters will be short, and I apologize for that. ^^' I was very busy while writing these, and I had a final coming up and all, I'm sure you understand. Criticism is appreciated, and please point out any mistakes you find if you want. If you have ideas for upcoming chapters, be sure to tell me those too. Reviews make me smile, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Well, au revoir (until we meet again)~!


	2. A Weird Dream

I do not own these characters, they are owned by S. E. Hinton. I have however, taken the time to create this storyline, so do not steal this story and call it your own. Thank you.

* * *

><p>P.O.V.- Two-bit<p>

It had been two months since Ponyboy has been visiting Johnny and Dally's graves. Sure, it was nice to know that Pony had found something that would stop his sorrow and grief, even if it was 'visiting' the ones that had caused it. But, the thing is, we never see him smile because of it. Because he is almost always talking to those cold, dull, grief inducing stones that he loves so much. He never has time for the rest of the gang anymore. It's terrible, because we counted on Pony to be there and daydream or read. So we could see the wonderful expressions that flash across his face whenever something happens in his world. Or his mind's world. How am I supposed to know, especially when he's never around to ask. Not anymore. I admit, I sound like the bad guy here. Like I WANT him to be sad again, just so he's around. Maybe I do. No I don't. I think I do. I...I just don't know anymore.

I'm Two-bit, the clown, the idiot, the person you go to, the person you can count on being happy. That's why no one knows I'm upset. I have to be happy, to joke, to clown around, because if I don't, who will? No one, that's who. Because no one can go so long locking up most of their emotions by letting a choice few run wild. No one in the gang can stand it for so long, except for me. Sure, it's a tough job. But someone has to do it.

The gang is trying to get along without them, though we know it's going to be a long time until we can even talk openly and without tears to each other for long periods of time. No one is able to talk about them, though we try and stop by their graves and talk to see if it helps. Pony is the only one that has left feeling that cheerful when he left. I don't know if Johnny talks to him or something, but he is always acting like his friend is giving him secret visits and that he faked his death. It makes no sense why Johnny would do that, except to escape his father, and I'm sure he would tell someone in the gang other than Pony. Maybe not, like I said I'm not sure anymore.  
>"Hey Two-bit I'm going to work see you later at the party, okay?" said Sodapop practically flying out the door.<p>

"Yeah, sure Soda," I replied even though I knew he was probably long gone. I quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbed some chocolate cake, a beer, and walked back in time to scarf it down and fall asleep before someone had the chance to walk in and keep me from any type of slumber. As I fell asleep I could almost see Pony watching the clock, waiting until he could run out the school doors and into the cemetery.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME WARP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>"I'M AWAKE!" I shouted waking up quickly, the memory in my dreams too vivid and horrendous that it had waken me up. It seems that Dally was going to wreak havoc on my sleep cycle for quite some time. Not that I really had a sleep cycle before anyway, but I was getting less sleep. A lot less sleep. Thanks again, Dal.

Pony, Pony, Pony, Pony. That's all I could think about after the dream. But why, why, why, why? Think, Matthews, THINK. It became a chant until I remembered something about the dream, but only a fragment of a memory. Pony jumped in front of Dally.

''Before or after the shot Matthews, before or after?'' I asked myself. Before, I knew it was before I just didn't want to come to terms with it. Pony had jumped in front of Dal. Except they had both taken damage from the shot. It ripped through them both while I stood with the gang, screaming at Pony to get up. That the shot wasn't meant for him. That it was Dal's choice to get shot, and that Pony's life was too good to be wasted so soon. But in my dreams, the screams held no value, or sound. I screamed soundlessly while Dally died in front of me again, only this time taking Pony with him.

Like all atrocious dreams, I was paralyzed to the spot I was in, and couldn't reach them in time to hear their last words. Even though it shouldn't have happened I heard one word before dream-Pony died. Reunited. It made no sense as to why or how I was supposed to hear that word from dream-Pony but then again it was a dream. Why would he say that though? As his last dying word why would Pony say that? Or even more important, why would my subconscious pick that word out of my mind and place it in a malicious nightmare like this, as his last dying word?

* * *

><p>AMG I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! D: Don't be mad at me, please. I just haven't had the time to do anything recently, seriously. (blah, blah, excuses, blah) <em>Anyway<em>, this is one of the really short chapters I wrote near finals. So don't kill me. The next was even closer to finals so it's short too...but chapter four is long! :D (Kind of...) I hope to see you soon readers~ Reviews are love, so send me some love! (Please? D: )


	3. Drunk TwoBit

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters blar, blar, you get the point. Oh, and SWIPER NO SWIPING MY STORY.

A/N: I'M SO SAWWY. A: This derpily short chapter. 2: The fact I tried this morning (from 2-3 am) to update and FF WOULDN'T LET ME. As soon as I tried to upload 'a document' it would just blank out and not load. I was just like 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME'? Also, in this chapter there shall be cussing. You can thank ILovePepsi2 for motivating me to update. Though that was at 2 am...BE HAPPY. :D Now, READ IT.

* * *

><p>P.O.V.- Two-Bit<p>

There was one thing I knew after having that odd dream. I needed a beer. As soon as I had downed about half a beer, the door opened and closed. And because it was opened and closed, not slammed, I knew it was one of the Curtis'. ''WHO IS IT?'' I yelled, probably louder than I had intended on account of the beer.

''It's Pony! What are you doin' in the kitchen Two-Bit?'' he replied.

Oh great. Just what I needed, the one person I _didn't_ wanna see. Or did I? I still needed to ask Pony about somethin'. Wait...what was it? I guess I'll have to ask him about it later. ''Whaddya think kid? I'm baking a cake, of COURSE.'' I finally replied.

''What kinda cake?'' He replied excitedly. I swear, that kid is so oblivious sometimes. No wonder he hasn't noticed that he talks to Johnny more nowadays more than anyone in the gang. And in case you're a oblivious dip-shit too, Johnny's dead. I was starting to hate this kid. I think. I'm drunk, you expect me to know anything? ''Oh, I guess you were kidding huh, Two-Bit?'' I was? Amazing, put this kid in as head detective at the police head quarters!

''Uh, Two-Bit, I was just trying be nice. Sorry I didn't know you were kidding.'' Pony put his head down and started to turn around towards the door. I guess I said that out loud didn't I? Whoops. Silly drunk me.

I mean what did the kid expect? I might be the clown of the gang, but I'm not _always_ happy. I'm allowed to be pissed at people. But Ponyboy, oblivious dip-shit he is, assumed that I wouldn't ever think like this or get mad at him. While I'm drunk. This kid really is an idiot isn't he?

P.O.V.- Ponyboy (OMG POINT OF VIEW CHANGE)

What was wrong with Two-Bit? Sure, he was certainly allowed to be mad at people, but what did I do to deserve it? I was trying to be nice, in case he really was making a cake, and he just totally blew up on me when I found out he was joking.

I mean, I used to think Two-Bit liked me at least a little (he sure didn't act like Steve), but today he just emanated pure waves of hate at me. I could almost _feel_ the hate coming off him. It was like I had killed half his family and just admitted it when I said that he was joking.

Well...to tell the truth…I guess I kind of deserve it. I mean, the fact that Johnny and Dally are dead is entirely my fault. Everyone keeps telling me that nothing is my fault, but if that's so, then why do I always feel guilty for something when I look at their graves? It's not always obvious that I feel guilty for their deaths...but even if it doesn't feel like that's the reason for my guilt, it still lingers in the back of my mind. That the reason they died is because I had to go play 'hero'.

As soon as I come out of my obvious trance, I notice that the amount of empty beer bottles had almost tripled. Not too unusual for Two-Bit, but it's enough to make anyone in the gang to be on 24/7 pass-out watch. Two-Bit looks like a tree minutes away from crashing to the ground. I almost yell 'timber' when he starts to sway slightly side to side, but decide not to in case I tick him off…again.

''Hey, Two-Bit" I say, and realize it comes out sounding more like a question than the opening of a statement. It's like sub-consciously decided to ask if I could talk to him, rather than just go ahead and start a conversation.

''Yeah, Ponyboy?" he replies. Well what do I say now? I don't even know why I was going to talk to him now. I'm really nervous all of a sudden...

"Um...Do you hate me now or what?" Oh yeah, Pony. Great conversation starter. Someone get me an award.

"Why would I hate you? You're one of my bestest buddies!" I try to ignore how he's obviously putting the sarcasm on as thick as he can as he continues with, ''It's not like you've been acting STUPID lately or anything! Because Ponyboy Curtis NEVER acts stupid!" The fact that all of his words are slurred gives me hope that he doesn't know what he's saying, but then again...It's really my fault isn't it? The death of Johnny and Dally...all my fault...

P.O.V.- Two-Bit (OMG POINT OF VIEW CHANGE...AGAIN)

Okay, I might not have liked the kid since recently, per-say, but right now he looks like he just ran over his entire family. With a monster truck. That had huge metal spikes on the tires. You get the point. I was even considering asking what was wrong when I felt myself falling...falling...and darkness encroaching on my vision until everything was an empty pitch black.

* * *

><p>You finished my chap~ I'm so proud of you! *tears of...proudness or something* I noticed that more people are reviewingadding to story alerts or favorites and to tell the truth I'm freaking out like 'What if I'm disappointing them? D:' So...if you have any ideas or think should do something different with the story...tell me. I'll run it by my editor(s)- friends- and see what they say. REVIEW. Pleases? It's like hugs...or bacon...I'm hungry okay? D:


	4. Did something happen at school?

You're probably wanting to read the chapter so I'll leave the author note at the bottom. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. SWIPER NO SWIPING MY STORY!

* * *

><p>P.O.V- Ponyboy<p>

...Please, someone, tell me there is a book on what to do when someone that has been looking at you with a murderous glare since you greeted them, passes out in front of you. Anyone? Anyone? Of course not. He'll probably kill me if I move him...but he'll also kill me if I don't put him somewhere more comfortable. Shit, I can't win can I? I start to pace while I think out the possibilities and their results of what I can do with Two-Bit. 'If I try to move him, he'll start rambling on about how he didn't want me touching him...But if I don't he'll start talking about how I must dislike him and how mean I am to not try and put him somewhere more comfortable. Maybe if I could get someone else from the gang to move him? If it was someone else he might not mind. Then again, he might start going on about how he must disgust me since I had to get someone else to move him instead of just doing it himself...'

I don't take any notice of how much time I'm spending pacing until I hear Two-Bit start muttering in his sleep. "No...you can't...why are..." I can only make out a few words every now and then, and the rest is either gibberish or too softly said to be heard. I then realize that I've just spent almost thirty minutes pacing. 'Why did I have to be the one here when he passed out? Also, it would be great to have an explanation as to just why Two-Bit hates me all of a sudden! Okay, okay Pony...calm down...' I almost don't hear the front door open and close while I'm grasping my head and trying to figure out what I did to get myself into all this mess.

"Pony," I hear Soda say while heading over to me, "what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" he asks quietly.

"No, nothing happened, why?" I reply quickly, though maybe too quickly as Soda's expression seems to become even more worried. 'He probably thinks someone said something at school though...little does he know...' I sigh before realizing that Soda will probably take note of it.

" Oh," Soda says, though he seems like he doesn't believe anything I said. Sometimes I wish Soda didn't have the ability to read people so well, "I was just wondering since you seemed a little down." Soda seems to wait for a reply, but I can't find the right words to reply to him with. "So, what happened here with Two-Bit? Why is he just lying in the floor like that?"

I'm not sure how to reply without telling him what Two-Bit said, so I pick my words very carefully. " Oh, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to pick him up and move him, and I didn't want to drop him, so I just...left him there...I guess" Oh yeah, Pony. Those words don't seem suspicious or stupid at all. Then again I hadn't been eating as much as I normally do. Maybe he really would buy my story.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you Pony. I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing that you did that." As Soda smiled, the only thing that came to mind was 'Like hell, he would. I just hope he wouldn't find a way to make me seem like I despise him through that'.

P.O.V. Change- Two-Bit

Where _am_I? I looked around, but it took me awhile to register where I was at by the lack of familiar features. I'm in...the Curtis' house for sure. But _where_ in the Curtis' house? I looked out the doorway and noticed that I must be in the bathroom. 'Why am I in the bathroom?' I thought, but the thought was squeezed out of the way by a new one as Ponyboy walked into the bathroom. 'Why am I in here, not to mention while _he's_ in here too?' That was when I noticed something was off about this.

I started hearing these soft noises...it sounded like...someone crying? Who would be crying, and how could I hear them from so far away? They weren't in here were they? I could only see me and Pony...wait..._Pony_ is the one crying. Why is Pony crying? The crying turned into all out sobs, that seemed to rack his entire body until he was leaning on the sink for support to the point where it seemed the sink was the only thing keeping him from dropping to the ground. Even though I didn't want to, it seemed that I _had_to comfort him. Even I wasn't heartless enough to just let him suffer through something like this. Which brought another question to the surface 'What is making him cry like this? I rarely see him cry to the point you can easily hear him, much less like this.' When I tried to reach out though, I couldn't touch him. It was like he had a glass wall surrounding him. 'Well,' I thought, 'if I can't touch him, maybe I call out and talk to him'.

"Pony!" I called, "what's going on? What happened?" After calling him a few more times, I realized it was probably helpless. I would just have to watch him suffer, though hopefully it would end soon, for his and my sake. At least it couldn't get much worse than this, right? Oh, how wrong a person can be. As soon as I thought the sobs might start to die down soon, he pulled out something from his pocket. He was holding it in his hand at an angle where I couldn't tell exactly what it was. Then when he moved his hand slightly I realized. And how I wished I hadn't.

'No, no, I'm looking at it wrong.' I thought frantically, trying to think up an explanation and a name for the object that just _couldn't_ be what I knew it was. I didn't want to know what it was. At the moment I wanted to be as oblivious as Pony seemed sometimes. But the world is cruel, and I was stupid to think I would be spared the knowledge of the object's identity. As Pony hit the button on the object, my fears were proven true, as I knew they would be. It was none other than Johnny's switchblade.

It didn't matter that screaming, yelling, beating against the glass wall, or trying to help in any way what-so-ever would do nothing. I had to try. "_Pony! No! Don't do it! You can't do this! Don't do what I think you're going to! Why are you doing this to yourself? Are you considering what this could do to the gang?_" All I could do was watch as he looked at the knife like he was considering for awhile and then started whispering something over and over again.

"Why, why, why, why?" He said, in a desperate and pleading tone. I had to strain my ears to hear what he was saying, but after hearing I started yelling again, now with the addition of pounding my fists on the glass wall. Even this combination did absolutely nothing to help stop or change the picture in front of me as Pony raised the knife to his neck. He quickly ran the knife along his neck while screaming something that was barely heard over the cacophony of Two-Bit's combined yelling and pounding on the glass wall. "I'm sorry!" The noise reverberated in my mind while Pony dropped to the floor on his side. I couldn't react at all except to make a noise that sounded halfway between a choking sound and a gasp. My mind blanked out as I dropped to the floor on my knees and reality came rushing back to me.

P.O.V. Change- Ponyboy

I had always thought that it would take a whole lot to change Two-Bit's attitude towards...well, anything. Considering that before it all happened he was happy-go-lucky towards anything, and never serious around anything but Socs. Even then, it was pretty rare that he didn't start cracking jokes, not even caring about the possible aftermath. Apparently, he can change his attitude. What is disconcerting though, is that it's practically only the attitude towards me that's changed drastically beyond the usual happy-go-lucky aura change since the incident. Not only that, but it changed so quickly I hadn't noticed any type of change before it was completely there. It was hard to swallow, and after all that happened, it hurt. Two-Bit hated me to the point I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he wanted me dead. Wait, what's that sound? Soda and I turned around at the same time to see...Two-Bit crying?

"_No!_" Two-Bit screamed while flailing around and falling from moving too much on the couch. "Ow...Wait where am I?" As he got up and turned around to face us, Soda seemed more startled by all of this then me. "Oh, it's you guys. That dream musta messed with my mind..." Two-Bit raised his hand to his face and noticed the small trickle of tears. "Aw...what the fuck I wasn't crying was I? Next I'll be crying at some stupid movie, huh?" Two-Bit seemed to let out a forced chuckle and then tried avoiding eye contact with both of us. "Um...I guess I need to head back, I'll see you guys later, kay?" After quickly saying this to us, he practically sprinted out of our house.

"Wait, Two-Bit! Come back!" Soda yelled, though he knew that he shouldn't follow him and that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. We would just have to wait until he came back, and then try to ease into questioning him about what happened in his dream.

* * *

><p>AN: So, did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did~! The fifth chapter may not be up for a while, though I'll try to find the time to write it. Also, I'm thinking about trying to re-write the beginning and finish a book I started years ago. Should I? I stopped it because...well I thought I was a horrible author and that because of that no one would want to read it. I still do think I'm a bad author to tell the truth. Tell me in a review or PM, it will be greatly appreciated!

ILovePepsi2: Your reviews always get me into a updating mood. I can't say I know why. *shrug*

A.G. Acid: You're the one that got me motivated to re-write and finish my book, so thanks~!

All your reviews mean so much, even if I didn't list you here. Thanks a ton and keep reviewing! Reviews make me smile :D


	5. The Empty Lot Isn't So Empty

I do not own these characters. However, do not steal my story line. It took hard work to create it, so please appreciate that fact and do not steal it. Thank you.

* * *

><p>P.O.V. - Ponyboy<p>

A good part of the evening had gone by in a blur; the only thing I could think of was how Two-Bit acted before leaving. It was like watching a horror movie over and over and over again. Only instead of getting easier to watch because you knew what was going to happen, it just got worse each time. The sound of someone walking on the porch, towards the door broke me out of my ghastly thoughts. For a second I thought, 'Maybe it's Two-Bit, maybe the thing before was all just some weird occurrence, and he's coming to reassure us!' with a slight twinge of happiness at the thought. Though I'm not sure why the thought of Two-Bit coming back made me happy to any degree. Probably since everything would be cleared up by that, and the memory would (hopefully) stop haunting my mind.

"Two-Bit," I called tentatively, "is that you?"

" Naw," called my brother Darry, "it's me Darry! You haven't gone an' forget me now have ya'?" he said teasingly.

"Darry, have you seen Two-Bit?" called Soda, short, sweet and to the point. I knew he was worried about Two-Bit too and it worried me. What if I had made him act like that? He was acting like I had done something before...maybe me just...being there bothered him. Had I caused Two-Bit to act like this? What if...it was my fault I made Two-Bit cry. Two-Bit, who never takes anything seriously unless it bothers him significantly. Who always makes jokes about everything. I once commented saying that nothing was safe from Two-Bit's jokes. Well...that is...back when I was his friend. Back when just my presence didn't bother him. Back when I didn't make him cry for Pete's sake. Golly, what a great friend I am. No wonder Two-Bit can't stand me...no wonder I made him cry. I...I have to get out of here now. I have to get away, where no one will see me like this...especially Soda. He'll ask me what's wrong and I just can't lie to Soda.

I run out the door, towards the one place where I can be alone and no one will see me cry over how horrible a person I am. The one place I can always go for comfort, even if I can't look forward to seeing the one person I could trust with everything. I don't hear any calls after me. It seems that Soda and Darry know to leave me alone tonight. Or maybe it's all drowned out like the conversation they surely had about Two-Bit, the noise lost in the blur of my thoughts replaying Two-Bit's actions this evening.

P.O.V. - Two-Bit

I can't ignore them forever. I know that. I just wish I could. I'll probably end up talking to Soda sooner rather than later though. He just has this...way with people. He can make anyone open up and tell him about something, no matter what. I don't know how, but I feel like I will have to hide the...the...suicide dream or whatever that was from him. I'll have to figure out what to say to him later. I need to go somewhere to clear my mind right now. Somewhere where I won't be disturbed or most importantly, asked what I'm doing. If only- Wait. I know exactly the place. I head out the door, and decide to take the long way there. That way, I have more time to sort out my thoughts on this mess.

P.O.V. - Ponyboy

I practically sprint all the way there. I promised Darry I'd try to get back on the track team, and at the speed I made it here, that shouldn't be a problem. As soon as I reach it, I let out a sigh of relief. I'm finally away from the questioning eyes of Soda, and I can cry freely. I sit; or rather let myself fall, down beside the tree in the empty lot. The tears start to flow, breaking the dam I had built up near Soda and Darry. I wish Johnny was here right now. He'd be here to comfort me, and tell me things that would make the tears stop their journey down my face by telling me something funny or, just, well, anything. It was like Johnny's voice had a healing power on me if I was feeling down, because he was my friend. I don't think friend is a strong enough word though. Is there a word for someone who you trust with absolutely everything? Johnny once said that the one person you can trust with anything is your soul mate. Or at least a lover you plan to spend the rest of your days with. Johnny said that's how it was with him and Dally; they trusted each other with absolutely everything and anything, no exceptions. Johnny said that I'd find someone like that, that he was sure there were some exceptions I had with him. He said I'd know who it was if I found myself telling them everything and anything with no exceptions, ever. He also said he'd be sure to congratulate whoever it was I found like that when I found them.

The thought brings more tears to my eyes, and I feel as they make their way down my face diligently. I realize that this is the most I have ever missed my friend, and start to sob wishing he could help me find this person, make us cross paths. The sooner the better, because I feel like there's a part of me slipping away each time I reach a new record of how much I miss my friend, my confidant.

P.O.V. - Two-Bit

As soon as I reach the empty lot I realize something. The empty lot isn't empty. When I get close enough to tell who it is I resist the urge to call out his name. Pony and Johnnycake always came to the lot when they were having problems or wanted to be alone, and I'm sure it's a mixture of those with Pony right now. I back up to a spot where Pony won't be able to see me and carefully watch him. No matter what, I have to prevent my dream from becoming reality. Even if it means I have to take on the responsibility as Pony's guardian angel. At the thought of myself with wings attached to my back and a halo hovering over my head, I almost snort. After how I've acted to Pony recently, I doubt he'll ever be able to see me as an angel. I must be synonymous with a monster after what I've done to make this nightmare possible.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was supposed to be much longer. However, I haven't had time to type much of it so I'll stop it here. I'll hopefully finish the next chapter soon (though I have yet to start it) and I'll update ASAP. This hasn't been proofread as much as the other chapters; I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Also, I have opened my tumblr to prompts, which you may now submit. ^^ If you would like to submit a prompt here is my tumblr account: writingzombie . t u m b l r . c o m (Remove the troll spaces.) Also, please keep leaving reviews~! It brightens my day when I see a review alert in my inbox. (I feel so loved. You guys are great. ^_^ ) Hope to see you soon~!<p>

A. G. Acid: Why, thank you. *fancy monocle and Earl Grey tea* I still haven't found my book though. OTL

Deldara: True, he never really did open up in the book...We'll see what Pony can do though. ;D

ILovePepsi2: Yeah, I don't know where the crying thing came from. But my mind was all insistent and like: "_Put him in there crying, do it, do it, DO ITTTTT!" _So...I did. xD


End file.
